This application claims priority under 35. U.S.C. §119 from co-pending and commonly-owned Indian Pat. App. Ser. No. 1689/DEL/2006, filed on Jul. 24, 2006, and entitled “Telephone Call Chaining.”
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephony and, more particularly, to managing chains of telephone calls among multiple parties.
2. Related Art
Modern telephone systems provide a wealth of features far beyond those available in the networks of standalone rotary-dial telephones of yesterday. Even relatively simple and inexpensive telephones for use in homes provide the ability to store telephone numbers and then retrieve and dial them at the touch of a button (“speed dialing”), view previously-dialed telephone numbers and the telephone numbers of previously-received calls, and store telephone messages in multiple voice mailboxes. Businesses that use Private Branch Exchanges (PBXs) are able to provide their users with even more sophisticated features, such as the ability to participate in conference calls, forward messages to other users, and transfer incoming calls directly to voicemail or to an external telephone number (such as that associated with a cell phone).